The objective of this proposal is to obtain funds for the training of PhD scientists committed to academic careers that have a research focus integrating the interaction between nutrition and metabolism. More specifically to understand, prevent, and treat metabolic diseases which include diabetes, obesity and associated complications, such as nonalcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD), non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH), and kidney disease. The importance of training future researchers in these areas is evident due to the growing epidemic of these disorders in the United States. The rationale for this proposal is based on the firm belief that nutrition is one of the most significant, if not the significant environmental factor that may be modified to prevent, delay or ameliorate obesity and metabolic disorders. This proposal therefore seeks funds to train the next generation of nutrition research investigators to address an understanding of metabolism and metabolic dysfunction at the molecular, cellular, whole body and/or population levels. Support is requested for five pre-doctoral training slots for each of the proposed five years. All trainees are first admitted to a graduate degree program at the Gerald J. and Dorothy R. Friedman School of Nutrition Science and Policy, located on the Health Science Campus of Tufts University, and, after one year of coursework and laboratory rotations are eligible to be admitted to the the proposed training program. Acceptance into the training program is predicated upon outstanding academic and research achievement during the first year. Each of the faculty mentors have appointments within the Health Science Campus and will provide exemplary research training to pre-doctoral students interested in the broad research areas of obesity, diabetes, metabolism, digestive diseases, endocrinology, genomics and gene therapy, epidemiology, and related diseases of the kidney and pancreas. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of this proposal is to provide a program and funds to enable students to pursue doctoral training in nutrition, obesity and its complications. The proposed training program will prepare students to become leaders in research aimed at preventing and ameliorating obesity and its complications by understanding the basis and interface of nutrition with these disorders.